


Childhood Crush

by team_free_daryl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon x Reader, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_daryl/pseuds/team_free_daryl
Summary: Daryl has know the reader since they were children, but he doesn't get the courage to finally admit anything to her until they're in the prison.





	Childhood Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #58/#86: “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”/ “I got you a present.”

You were sitting in the watchtower when you heard someone climbing the ladder to join you. When the person reached the top you looked toward the sound only to find Daryl. A smile instantly made itself home on your face as you slid over to make room for him.  
“Hey,” you greet him warmly as his settles beside you looking out over everything.   
“Hi,” he replies quietly before fiddling with something in his hand.   
“What brings you up here to see little old me?” You joke nudging his shoulder.   
He doesn't answer you at first. He just chuckles and takes a deep breath. After a minute or so he glanced at you before mumbling, “I got you a present.”   
“You got me a present?” You ask in shock. Daryl simply nods in response causing you to cast him a questioning glance, “why?”   
“What?”   
“Why did you get me a present?”   
“Because we have been friends forever,” Daryl tries to argue but your confusion only grows more.   
Daryl has never given you any sort of a present the whole time you've known him. Your friendship never involved gift exchanges, you both mostly just enjoyed each other's company. He seemed to realize you mind was going a mile a minute thanks to his response and continues, “I know we don't normally give each other stuff but when I seen this I knew I needed to get it for you.”   
He moves one had to dangle a silver wing necklace near you. It looks just like his jacket and you can help the happy tears that well in your eyes.   
“It’s perfect,” you reply looking more at the man you've had feelings for your whole life that the necklace itself.   
The necklace is beautiful and you love it, but you love who it came from so much more. Daryl and you shared the respective goods and bads of your life with each other. He could have brought you a string of beads and you would have loved it just as much.   
“Can uh- Can I put it on ya?” Daryl asks breaking you from your thoughts.   
You nod and turn so he can slip it on. With your back to him you find enough courage to ask, “so why'd you think of me when you found this?”   
He doesn't answer your question, he just sits on the platform again silently. The rest of your watch your mind is bouncing in every direction trying to figure out what this gift means. And every time your conclusion lands on the same thing, he likes you. But the man you've had feelings for since you were twelve couldn't possibly like you back.   
You were thankful Glenn showed up when he did to relieve you from watch. As you made your way to the prison you hoped the change in scenery would relieve you from your thoughts as well. It almost worked too, until the source himself came strutting into your room. He sat at the end of your bed making himself comfortable like he used to do before all of this. And just stared at you for a minute almost like he was calculating something.   
“You want to know why I gave you that?” He asks seriously, his eyes never leaving yours.   
You nod and swallow around nothing as you await the answer you’ve been thinking about all day.   
“I gave it to you so you always have a part of me with you. I mean I know it's not mine, but it's just like my wings so it should remind ya of me.”   
You look down to hide the blush and whisper, “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you. Even without this necklace I would never be able to forget about you Daryl Dixon. I-”   
You didn't get a chance to finish what you were saying to him because his lips were on yours after the third sentence. This was the moment you have been waiting for nearly your whole life. You couldn't believe it was really happening but it was. The moment his mouth touched yours you were kissing back with as much emotion as possible.   
When you both pulled away you were a panting mess but you couldn't wipe the smile off your faces. “I should've gotten you a gift sooner if I knew this would be the outcome,” Daryl chuckles before leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
